


A Dwarf and his Hobbit

by Gay1235



Series: A dwarf and his hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235
Summary: After the cruel Battle of five armies, Thorin gets his head out of his ass and asks our favourite burglar for his hand in marriage.(A/N) This is more of a marraige one shot than marriage proposal
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, implied Dwalin/Ori - Relationship
Series: A dwarf and his hobbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Hobbit - Bagginshield





	A Dwarf and his Hobbit

It was one of the greatest days for Erebor after Smaug and the battle of five armies, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror King under the Mountain was getting married to his consort Bilbo Baggins, his hobbit. The couple have decided to marry in both Dwarvish and Hobbit way. It was nothing to say that the king was over the moon when his hobbit agreed to marry him, since Thorin was sure that the hobbit will reject after the way he treated him during the gold sickness but Bilbo just slapped his dumb dwarf, hard and shouted that his heart was not a slate than the feelings can just be erased, his heart will always be Thorin's. 

Dis was more than happy to know her brother's Consort was not someone who is easily consoled, she was sure from the moment her boys told her about the Thilbo story that she and his brother's consort will get along like old friends. And she was proven right when she heard the small hobbit putting sense into his brother's mind and the red cheek. Most definitely the red cheek.

But right now Bilbo was tired because of the weight he was made to carried. His morning was delightful, he woke up like a princess, took a warm bath humming like a lunatic then everything went down, the servants with Dis, Ori and Dori just barged in his room while he stepped out wearing the dark blue robe. He yelped but they put no mind to it.

When Dis finally looked at him, she gasped "Oh Valar, Bilbo you are still taking baths. It's your wedding day."

Before he can protest he was being pulled infront of a mirror by Ori, he said hastily "Of course I remember but why are so many people are needed for small hobbit?" 

The dwarf who was combing his hair minding Thorin's braid scolded "Consort, sit straight."

Bilbo sat still looking at himself, now that his mind was clear he can see that everyone was ready, Dis was dressed in a maroon gown with gold bordering, her beard trimmed neatly and her hair in two braids with a crescent. Ori was dressed in a green robe with silver linings, his hair was braided from the sides meeting in middle covered with Dwalin's beads. Dori was dressed in coats.

He smiled through the mirror "You all look wonderful." Seeing his cherry expression, they grinned back at him, then all hell broke lose when he was strapped into his wedding coats, which was getting heavier by each piece. Nonetheless he smiled, because he was more than happy since today is the day he was going to marry the silly, stubborn dwarf who he has fallen in love with. 

Although, Bilbo was uncomfortable in the clothes, Thorin was looking dashing as ever dressed in dark blue while Bilbo was dressed in red and green. From the king's pleased grin Bilbo knew that they can lay even 10 more pounds of expensive heavy clothes on him just so his king would always smile like this. 

The ritual was very formal, their wrists were tied to each other with gold ropes. And in the end like in Shire weddings there were no kissing instead they bowed to the crowd as Kili and Fili cheered like toddlers shouting they finally got an 'Aunt' for which Bilbo knew his husband was to blame for. 

Next, their wedding was held in Shire. It was time for Thorin to feel extremely weird. Hamfast, one of Bilbo's friend and other hobbits had taken it upon themselves to dress the dwarves. Thorin was very uncomfortable not feeling his shoes on him with just a white tunic, pants and a blue waistcoat with beautiful gold embroidery. 

He was feeling naked on not having layers on him, and from corner of his eyes he can see others had same reaction. He felt that he was being choked when a-what's this thing again?- tie, a tie was wrapped on his neck. When nobody was looking he quickly did the work of loosen it but it just ruined more so he gave up and got an earful from the old lady who did it again scolding him like he was a toddler, he was a king for Mahal's sake. 

He didn't like it and apparently it showed in his face since his sister quoted 'It seems you have eaten a dragon's undigested matter.' His grouchy mood was renewed in a look of awe and affection when he saw his Bilbo walking down the garden's, his hobbit was enchanting dressed in a silky halter white gown coming down to his hairy feet, it was a Hobbit custom for carriers. When Bilbo lifted his gown to walk Thorin could see the gold anklet he gifted his Consort, both of his wrists were jeweled with bracelet, he wore his hair in waterfall braid, a leafy circlet around his head to match Thorin's simple broad one. All in all he was the most precious thing in Thorin's eyes.

When his consort smiling brightly with flush adorning his pale cheeks, Thorin was loosing his senses gazing at the beauty of his soon-to-be-husband, he didn't even listen to the hobbit who was conducting their marriage when he told him to repeat the lines after him. "Thorin.Thorin?" He got out of his trance when Bilbo's voice reached his ear with the snickers of his company, elves and mens. He couldn't even get angry because Bilbo was laughing too. 

Their hands were looped with a rope and they were given something to drink from the same cup. After that the couple finally kissed, refusing to let each other go but finally did hearing everybody's groans and curses for showing off. Well screw them Bilbo was now officially his husband and Thorin will love him as much as he wants. He never wanted to let his hobbit unhappy. 

Guess, their happiness doubled over when Bilbo told him he was with child. Thorin was so happy that he actually fainted. Well as our great Bilbo Baggins says "Dwarves have a way of exaggerating things."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything in this platform. I hope you enjoyed it. Comment on your thoughts, I can also accept prompts. Thank you!!


End file.
